The Surprise Engagement Party
by SmileRose
Summary: The Grey Family decided to throw the happy couple a surprise engagement party. WARNING, I'm feeling a little naughty which is why this is a one-shot! NEVER MIND THE ONE SHOT! The reviews are in and because of your kind requests, this will be a bit more than a one-shot. I do hope you enjoy! My story is complete! YAY ME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've had so many story ideas attack my brain and it's killing my writing 'mojo' for 'Hanging At The Catch' and 'Yes Your Honor' so I've decided to post a few of them as one-shots. I'm very excited as I've never written a one-shot until now. **

**Please forgive me as this story is unedited and very, very naughty! :P**

**The Surprise Engagement Party as told in Ana's Point of View**

We've danced and celebrated all night long. I was completely surprised when Carrick and Grace decided to throw us a surprise engagement party. They've made me feel so welcome and I am extremely grateful because I know they have accepted me into their family.

After we say good-bye to our guests my future husband takes my hand, raises it to his soft pouty lips and kisses me in a way that lets me know that the real fun is about to follow.

"Hey you two," Grace says as she picks up a champagne glass and takes a drink, "Do not think you are going home tonight. We've all had a little too much to drink. You two are welcome to stay here or in the boat house."

"Thanks mom," my future husband says as he smirks at me. "We'll stay in the boat house."

"Come my future wife." He says as he extends his hand.

Carrick says, "Son, may I have a word before you take my future daughter-in-law to the boat house?"

"Sure dad." Says my future husband.

He looks to me and says, "Wait for me?"

"Always," I respond. "I'm going to help your sister in the kitchen. Come get me when you're ready."

I head towards the kitchen and I hear Mia squealing as she talks about the wedding with one of her girlfriends. I don't remember her name but I do know that she was eye fucking my future husband, that bitch! I won't let her get to me as our wedding is right around the corner. I cannot wait to be an official member of The Grey Family. Perhaps then, all these damn women will stop ogling my man...fucking doubtful but at least he will be legally mine.

"Ana!" She squeals as she darts towards me and hugs me hard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Her friend scowls at me and leaves rather quickly. Bye bitch!

"For what?" I ask dumbfounded.

"For agreeing to marry my brother of course. I know he's a handful but I know you can handle him. We're going to be sisters! I love you Ana!"

"Oh Mia, I love you too."

"Well, I'm feeling a little light-headed so I'm off to bed. You two are staying right? We're going to enjoy brunch in the morning...late morning that is!"

"Yes Mia, we are staying in the boat house tonight." I say as I blush bright red.

"Oooooooohhh...the boat house eh? Sounds like fun. Good night!" She says as she prances away. I hope her 'friend' went home.

I turn to get the open bottle of champagne and I bump into my future brother-in-law. He's a wall of solid muscle.

"Oops, sorry about that." I say as I back away.

"No worries Anastasia." He says with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was uh...just going to have a glass of champagne. Join me?"

"Sure." He says as he takes the bottle and pours some for both us, as I watch him pour the drinks, he begins to smile. It's a huge smile.

He hands me my glass and I cannot help but ask, "What?"

"You." He says as his smile grows bigger, if that is at all possible. He has a lovely smile.

"Me?" I say in a questioning manner.

"Yes, you." He says back to me.

"Me? Me what?"

"I cannot believe you're marrying my brother."

"Why?"

"No particular reason. I am happy for him and for you of course. You both look so happy." He says.

"We are happy." I say.

"I know." He says.

I lift my glass to take a sip and he says, "Wait!"

I'm so startled I nearly drop my glass.

"What?" I ask breathlessly as he stands closer to me.

"A toast." He says, "To you and my brother, my you always be as happy as you say you are."

"Cheers." I say as we clink our glasses unsure of what his words mean.

I must have a funny look on my face because he asks, "What is it?"

I don't answer and take another sip of my champagne. I feel so tense.

"Come on, tell me." He pleads.

Do I tell him?

"Well, I'm not sure, but I don't think that was a very sincere toast."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"No worries." I say feeling a little better when he smiles and I feel the tension leave me.

"I'm really happy you're going to be Grey." He says as he hugs me, "Welcome to the family."

I'm about to look up and say thank you, he was going to kiss my cheek but as I turned my head our lips touched.

Holy fuck!

It was just a quick touching of our lips and I felt it go right through my body! I feel myself go weak in the knees and he catches me.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks.

"I uh...I don't know. I think so." I say as I look up at him.

Before I know it, he's kissing me once again and God help me I'm so fucking glad he did! I return the kiss with equal fervor, our tongues thrusting and tasting one another. I'm enjoying this new and electrical feeling. My God the man kiss and I feel myself getting soaking wet with desire. My nipples are hardening and I want him inside of me.

What the fuck!

"Oh God Ana, oh God." He moans as his hands rub up and down my body.

His voice! This is not my future husband's voice.

"Stop!" I say as I back away.

We both back away quickly.

"Holy fuck Anastasia! I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He says as he quickly leaves the kitchen leaving me breathless and wanting him with every fiber of my being.

Shit!

"Baby? You in here?" My future husband says as he enters the kitchen.

"Yes." I say, as that is the only word I can manage at the moment.

"Come." He says as he takes my hand and we head towards the boat house.

We walk hand in hand. It's a beautiful moonlit night.

"You're awful quiet baby. Anything on your mind?" He asks.

"I'm just really tired is all."

"I hope not too tired." My man says with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"No, never." I say trying to calm myself down.

We get to the boat house and we slowly strip down, my man in his boxers and me in my bra and panties.

I lay on the bed face up while my man frees himself from his boxers, his dick is thick, solid and fucking beautiful.

He slowly straddles me and removes my bra with my help, then he works his way down to my panties. He drags them off and says, "Shit Ana, you're fucking wet!"

"That's what you do to me baby." I say as I smile at him.

"No Ana, I mean you are drenched! Fuck man, you must have been thinking about this all night long! I've never seen you this wet before!"

Oh dear God, I wish he hadn't said that.

"Take me Mr. Grey. I'm tired of waiting." I plead, wanting to put this night behind me and start anew tomorrow.

"I intend to Mrs. Grey."

I look at my man and smile, "Mrs. Grey?"

"I know you're not Mrs. Grey yet, but you will be soon baby."

"Quit talking and fuck me now!" I command.

And with those words he takes me and we get lost in one another, over and over and over again...

*****The Next Morning*****

"Baby, it's time to get up."

"Oh no. My head is killing me."

"I thought it would be, you were quite tipsy last night. Though to be honest I can't complain. You fucked me with such urgency and such need. It was hot baby, I should get you tipsy more often. Oh, I brought you some orange juice and some advil for your hangover."

"Hangover? I didn't get wasted did I? That's not my scene. I hope I didn't embarrass myself...or you for that matter."

"Oh baby, you were fine. Just a bit giggly but no harm no foul."

Thank fuck! Perhaps it was all a dream!

"Perhaps what was all a dream?"

Shit! I said that out loud.

"Uh nothing."

"What baby? Tell me."

"Well, you know, that I made a fool of myself."

"No baby, I told you. You were fine."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Come, they're waiting on us."

We get to the patio and I see The Grey family waiting on us.

I avoid eye contact with my future brother-in-law but cannot avoid my future sister-in-law even if I tried.

"Ana!" She shouts as I cringe. "Sit next to me." She grabs my hand and I sit.

"Everyone," Carrick says, "I would like to make a toast to my son and my future daughter in law."

Mia whispers, "They're mimosas. I made them myself."

Ugh! That's the last thing I need.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry. I cannot toast."

I hear an audible gasp.

"What?" Mia squeals.

My future brother-in-law smiles.

I scowl at him, letting him know it's not what he thinks.

"I mean uh, I can't drink this. I had a little too much to drink last night. I apologize and hope I didn't make a fool of myself or say or do anything...**_inappropriate_**." I look directly at him, hoping this might explain my indiscretion but I'm secretly hoping that what happened last night, didn't really happen. Perhaps it was the champagne.

Yeah right! My inner voice tuts me.

"I would rather drink plain orange juice." I say as I stand and the Grey man stand in unison. Such manners.

"Where are you going baby?"

"I'm going to powder my nose and get some orange juice on the way back."

"Of course Ana. It's in the beverage only fridge. Shannon will show you where it's located."

"Shannon?" I ask.

"My housekeeper." She says.

"Ok, thank you and excuse me."

I walk quickly to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. It was only a dream. It didn't happen. I say it over and over again. Attempting to convince myself that I didn't make out and that I didn't want to fuck my future brother-in-law.

I go to the huge designer kitchen. I don't see Shannon but I do find the orange juice. I grab the container and shut the door and shit!

He's there, I mean he's here. Standing right in front of me and I feel it...shit! Be cool Steele. There's still a chance it didn't happen.

"Hi." I say with a smile as I attempt to act nonchalantly, as though I didn't want him to fuck me last night...and right now too!

"Ana, we need to talk."

Shit! That's not good.

"Talk? Talk about what?" That's it, keep cool.

"You know damn well about what!"

Keep calm Steele, you were drunk, you had no control.

"No, I don't. I was drunk. I don't remember a thing." I say as my voice quivers.

"Yes you do Ana, yes you do."

"I don't." I say as I keep my head down focusing on the orange juice container.

"Look at me." He says with a soft sexy caressing voice. "You're wet for me now. I can tell."

"I am not!" I say as I quickly walk away feeling my panties getting wetter with every step I take. I hate that he's right about that!

I make my way back to the table and Mia says, "Ana, are you ok? You look a little flushed."

Damn! She's so observant, this is going to be trouble.

"I'm fine." I say a little too quickly.

My future husband smiles and says, "Dad, are you going to finish that toast?"

"Please, let me." My future brother-in-law says as he returns hot on my heels and he raises his glass.

Oh shit. God help me.

"Don't panic Ana," he says quietly. "This will be short and sweet."

"Please little brother, make it very short and sweet." My man snickers.

"No worries, I won't tell Ana about all of your secrets."

"Ok, big brothers, enough banter! I'm thirsty." Mia says with a smile.

"Everyone, raise your glass and let's wish the happy couple all the best. To Elliot and Ana. May they be as happy as they were...last night."

He has a gleam in his eye as he looks at me and I of course am squirming in my very wet panties.

What the fuck have I done?

**Yay! My very first (of many) one shot! How did I do? Let me know...unless of course you hate it and you're going to say mean things...then, don't let me know! :)**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well, so much for a one-shot! I will also follow-up on, "Open Wide Anastasia" but per Moonstone star81 request, The Surprise Engagement got updated first. **

**I want to say thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed and wanted more of this story. **

**There won't be very much to it but I will definitely give you one more chapter altough I'm not sure I can go further than that. I just want to answer your questions and give you some closure.**

**I also have to give a special shout out to my girls Tifany, Nickole (my partner in crime for harassing Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps when we need/demand updates) and Perhaps herself for writing one of my personal faves on the FF site, "Darkness and White" if you're not reading this story, you are missing out! **

**Please forgive my editing, or lack thereof as this update was written as some form of a pact that was made between myself and Perhaps. I cannot give any additional details as I have signed an NDA! :D**

**Here ya go!**

**The Surprise Engagement Party**

**CPOV**

I've watched them dance all night long from far off in the distance, not wanting to get too close to the festivities. It is after all their engagement party.

They look like the perfect couple. My big brother Lelliot and his beautiful bride to be, Anastasia. How my fucking brother lucked out with this vision is beyond me. He's the man whore of Seattle! The ultimate gigolo! Why did she say yes to him when he asked her to dance and why did I not ask her first?

Fuck me! I am a business man. I make million dollar decisions every fucking day. I am NOT a risk taker, so why in the fuck did I take my biggest risk on this woman?

I can still remember the night it happened. Christ, it was only two months ago! Lell and I were out on business, looking at a new investment. It was more of an investment on Elliot's part, he just wanted my thoughts on his latest possible future acquisition. Some nightclub called 'DreamCatcher'.

Little did I know that my life would forever be changed after she walked in the door. I felt a pulling sensation from across the room and there she was, a fucking vision, right before my eyes.

The music is playing loud and the lights are flashing, it's dark but nothing could dim the view of my Vision. She was a walking light in a world of darkness.

Who is she? I must know!

"...she won't know what hit her little brother, I'm just going to do it. After all, once I lay on the charm, they can't resist me!"

"Hello? I'm taking to you little brother. Hello?"

"Uh, sorry Lell, what was that?" I ask as he breaks my thoughts of the Vision.

"I said that those two chicks that just walked in the club are hot! I'm going to ask her to do dance. What do you think? It's time I try something new. She won't be able to resist my charm."

"What 'chicks' are you referring to Elliot?"

"Only the two hottest chicks in this club, look! Over there." He points with his chin in the general direction of the Vision of beauty that entered this fine establishment. Not that the establishment is fine by any means...but the Vision, well...makes any place fine, of that I can be sure!

"Yes, I suppose they are pretty." I say as I notice the vision has a friend with her, a blonde of some sort. That must be the eye candy that my brother plans on fucking tonight. Well, this isn't usually my M.O. but the vision has bewitched me so I throw caution to the wind. I need to prove to myself that the vision is indeed, real.

"Come on little brother, let's get lucky." He says as he stands.

"Sounds good Elliot, lead the way." I say in return and stand.

"Whoa! Hold the fuck up! Am I dreaming? Are you really game? After all the times I've asked for you to join me or be my wing-man, you've always shot me down. What gives? Have you finally gone straight?" He asks in complete shock.

"Fuck off Elliot. You want to go, so let's go."

"Just kidding bro. Yes, let's go. I need to try a new flavor anyway." We get to their table and fuck me sideways if my own fucking brother pulls the ultimate shyster move! He sits next to MY girl! What the fuck! This makes no fucking sense! Elliot fucks blondes! Did I miss something?

Think Christian, what did Ell say?..."_It's time I try something new_." "_I need to try a new flavor anyway_." He's not going for the blonde!

I see him whisper in the vision's ear, she smiles and nods her head. He's taking her out to dance.

Noooooooo! This was supposed to be my dream come true!

_Whoa! What?! **My** dream come true? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

My big brother takes my Vision out on the dance floor while I sit at the table in complete and utter shock. This is not the way it was supposed to be.

"...so I'm really happy that she said yes. She's usually shy, but I guess Mr. Blonde has a way with words because she had a huge shit eating grin when she nodded her head."

What the hell is the blonde saying to me? I cannot focus, I see my future being taken away from me, my only chance at happiness and my good-looking, funny as fuck, with a great personality brother has stolen my Vision.

What am I to do? I can't kill him. That's out of the question. I can't focus, the blonde won't shut her trap and I need to think...fast!

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." I say as I try to come up with a plan.

"It's Katherine, but my friends call me Kate."

"Would you like to dance, Katherine?" Yeah Blondie, we're not friends!

Why the hell I asked her to dance is beyond me. Think fucker, think!

"I'd love to." The blonde purrs as she takes my hand, it feels cold and slimy. I feel sick...

She leads me out to the dance floor, then I tug on her hand, wanting to get closer to the Vision...MY Vision.

Think you idiot, think! I try but still...I've got nothing!

Shit!

We dance next to my brother the shyster and the Vision, the closer I get, the more I feel a connection to her. She's beautiful.

Elliot whispers in the Vision's ear, she smiles and nods again. What the fuck is my brother up to? Why the fuck is he after my Vision and why won't this blonde shut the fuck up?!

My head is spinning, I feel sick, I'm losing it and then it happens. The blonde touches me and...

**EPOV**

"Do not touch me!"

I turn quickly and see my brother's face, it darkens with anger and fear. Holy fuck! What the fuck is my brother doing on the dance floor?

Shit! Blondie must have touched my baby brother in his no go zone! This is going to be bad!

I quickly jump in front of Blondie and push her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened!" Blondie shouts.

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

Christian stands before me, nostrils flaring, he's checked out, I've not seen him like this. This is bad, very fucking bad. I know my baby brother's had a fucked up start in life and it breaks my heart, but I've not seen him like this before and for the first time in my life, I'm actually scared of and for my brother.

I feel someone touch my shoulder and see that it's Ana. I completely forgot about her. Shit!

"Hey uh...is he alright?" She asks with concern.

"I don't know?" I answer honestly and scared shitless.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" She asks.

I whisper in her ear and give her the quickest bio of my life and my baby brother's life. Her jaw drops and she says, "Here, let me."

"Hi Christian, I'm Ana. Can you hear me?" She asks.

My brother's eyes are vacant, there's nothing there, he's checked out.

"Christian, I need some acknowledgement." The music continues to blare.

Nothing.

"Christian, I'm going to take your hand. I won't hurt you, ok?"

Holy fuck! I can't let her do this! I don't know what he's capable of!

"No Ana! I can't let you do that!"

"I can't stand here and do nothing, he's in shock and we have to get him out of here."

"I'm reaching for your hand, you're safe and your brother is right here..."

I hold my breath and I'm ready to react in case her touch causes him to lash out...

I'm so focused on waiting for him to freak out that I didn't realize she was leading him by the hand away from the dance floor.

She leads him to a table and pours him a glass of water. I'm watching this all play out while I stand frozen on the dance floor like a fucking idiot! She's so kind and gentle with him, I've never seen such a display of genuine caring from one person to a another, let alone a relative stranger.

I think about the awful abuse that my baby brother had to endure, he was an innocent child. How he managed to survive is a miracle. He's my brother and I fucking love him. I wanted to protect him as soon as he came to our home, my new baby brother. I may have been the big brother but there were times in high school when some dumb ass jerk felt the need to make a name for himself by going after the captain of the football team-namely me, who happened to be a Grey which made it more interesting for the fucker. So here I was, kicking the ass of some moron for going after me, just so he can be popular.

I knew I would be expelled and kicked off the team, but before the teaching staff showed up, Christian came and kicked me out of the locker room. He demanded that I leave, taking the blame for everything. Telling the fucker that if he didn't back up my brother's story, that he would beat him ten times worse than I did.

Christian and I are more than brothers, we are friends and we always look out for each other because that's what we do. We've always looked out for each other.

It is in this moment...the way I see Ana caring for my brother, it's crystalized in my mind. I have fallen in love with her.

**CPOV**

I hear someone calling out to me but I cannot respond, fear takes over, fear that I may strike, fear that I may injure fear of...the unknown. I'm paralyzed, frozen, feeling as though I am having an out-of-body experience.

Please God, help me...I'm lost in an ocean of fear and darkness, unable to see the light. Please help me...the pain in my chest continues to burn.

"Hi Christian, I'm Ana. Can you hear me?"

What voice is this? Her voice is soothing, it washes over my body, calming me, bringing me back to her light.

"Christian, I need some acknowledgement."

I try...I really try to speak to her with my eyes, I still cannot move.

"Christian, I'm going to take your hand. I won't hurt you, ok?"

Fuck! No! Please don't! I'll hurt you!

"No Ana! I can't let you do that!" Tell her Elliot! Please!

"I can't stand here and do nothing, he's in shock and we have to get him out of here."

The vision sounds like she cares...she actually cares about me?

"I'm reaching for your hand, you're safe and your brother is right here..."

I feel her hand in mine and I feel connected to her at once. Our souls have merged in a simple touch of our hands. I don't understand what's happening but at the moment, I really don't fucking care.

"I'm going to pour you a glass of water and I want you drink it ok? Is that alright?" The vision asks.

I finally manage to nod.

She looks at me and smiles, it is the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen. She hands me the glass of water and I drink it...for her.

"I think you'll be fine now Christian."

She said my name! This vision said my name, she cares for me and she said my name.

I don't know how I ended up here. I don't know how Elliot found this place. I don't know how this vision came to be, but I do know one thing, this is the defining moment in my life, this is the moment that I fell in love with a vision.

I'm called back to the here and now. I go to the kitchen for a drink. I need something strong, very fucking strong. I'm losing my vision. She's marrying my brother!

I swear if I had a heart it would be broken in two...actually it would be fucking shattered and unrecognizable!

I see my Vision before she sees me and...

"Oops, sorry about that." My Vision says with a sparkle in those beautiful baby blues of hers.

I've avoided all contact since my brother and my Vision announced their engagement. It's difficult for me to pretend to be happy but I do manage my usual impassive look.

"No worries Anastasia." I say to my beautiful Vision.

"I was uh...just going to have a glass of champagne. Join me?"

"Sure." I say as I think back to the day that saved me from impending doom, my Vision, she's so beautiful, she makes me so happy and yet ironically she is slowly killing me, day by day. I hand her a champagne glass.

"What?" She asks.

Shit, I must have lost my impassive face. Yup, I can feel it, I'm smiling.

"You." I say, not wanting to give myself away.

"Me?" She asks.

"Yes, you."

"Me? Me what?"

"I cannot believe you're marrying my brother."

"Why?"

_Because you should be mine! That's fucking why!_

"No particular reason. I am happy for him and for you of course. You both look so happy."

"We are happy."

Hmm...who is she trying to convince, me or herself?

"I know." I lie.

She lifts her glass to drink and I yell, "Wait!"

"What?" She asks breathlessly.

I stand closer, feeling our electric connection once more.

"A toast." I say, "To you and my brother, my you always be as happy as you **_say_** you are."

"Cheers." The Vision says without much happiness or conviction or so I sense.

"What is it?" I ask. Does she have doubts?

"Come on, tell me." I need to know, perhaps she feels what I feel!

"Well, I'm not sure, but I don't think that was a very sincere toast."

Great! She's putting this on me! Fine, I can play this game.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I say as I feign remorse.

"No worries." The Vision says in return and for a moment, I accept that she won't be mine briefly happy that at least she will be in my life.

"I'm really happy you're going to be Grey. Welcome to the family." I say with genuine happiness for my fucking lucky brother! He's the luckiest bastard in the world!

I bend down to kiss her cheek while at the same time, she looks up to face me and our lips touch...Holy fuck!

Before I know what's happening, the Vision is unsteady, she leans forward against my chest and I catch her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask.

"I uh...I don't know. I think so."

I look into her eyes and they are pleading with me, they want me, I want her, I want her kiss and then...it happens. Our kiss. It's everything I thought it would be and more! My dick gets hard and I want to take her in the kitchen, I lose all sense of reason as my hands roam up and down her body.

"Oh God Ana, oh God." I moan with need.

"Stop!" Ana says and it's like a bucket of cold water hits me. I quickly back away.

What have I done?!

"Holy fuck Anastasia! I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." I leave quickly before I fuck shit up even more than I already have.

I sleep in my old bedroom because we've all had a little too much to drink, also Grace wants us all together so we can enjoy brunch as a family. This should be interesting.

It's a long sleepless fucked up night as I dream of my Vision, then I have nightmares of my Vision with my brother, taking what is mine!

**Thanks again and please review.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**To my Guest Reviewer ****llhfred who asked, "Are you crazy?" Why yes, yes, I am. In fact, I'm certifiably insane. You must be new to my stories otherwise, you might have figured that out a long time ago. :P For the record, the voices in my head say I'm not crazy so... :D**

**Thanks to my girl Heather SB for letting me use that line! Love you girl!**

**To the Guest Reviewer (and I use that term loosely!) who wrote, "_I'm sorry to say this but most you readers are just fucked up. You all hate when Christian cheats on Ana in other fanfics but when Ana does it with Elliott...it's suppose to be "so hot"? You're all_** _**mental**_.**"**

**I'm taking a note from Bronzy and attempting my first zinger, so here goes...**

**My Dear Guest Reviewer, **

**It's one thing to come after me and my story, but to come after _my_ readers and followers?! Ah hell to the no! Everyone has different likes and dislikes, so if you don't like what I'm writing then please allow me to open the door, (because although I'm pissed at you for calling my readers 'mental', I still have manners!) and show you the way out! Do not read _my_ reviews, just leave! Thank you and buh-bye. **

**Yeah, I know my zinger sucked but that's all I got! Lol! **

**I would also like to say thank you to those of you stated that you do not like direction that this story is taking or that you just flat-out won't be following because it's a cheating story. Thank you for voicing your opinion in a polite and respectful manner. It is greatly appreciated. :D I don't like cheating stories either, but since C & A are 'cheating' with each other, I find it tolerable. Yeah, call me a hypocrite, I don't care! :D**

**I wrote this last night, it's unedited so please forgive my errors.**

**Ok, enough of this, on with the story!**

*****The Next Morning*****

**CPOV**

My head is killing me. Why I decided to drown my sorrows in scotch is beyond me. Normally I am a man of control, control in all things, but ever since Ana came into my life by way of Elliot, that control ceases to exist. Who would have thought that such a tiny little thing could cause so much chaos?

I head towards the en suite and take off my boxers, I turn on the water and have Ana on my mind. Apparently my dick has Ana on its mind as well. The fucker is rock solid and needing some attention. I've not done this in a while but the big guy needs attention and my hand is ready.

I pump some liquid soap in my hand and gently take my cock in my hand, the fucker twitches like and it's almost as if it's talking to me.

_Hey? What the fuck man? What's up with the hand? I don't do hands, I do pussies and mouths!"_

I ignore the big guy's thoughts and slowly pump up and down, what the fuck am I doing? This is fucking embarrassing!

_"Well, how the fuck do you think I feel? I don't do hands and yet, here you are. I'm fucking your hand! I want pussy! I want a mouth! Give it to me you fucker! Come on! Let's go get one! Ooohh, how about an asshole, we haven't had one of those in while!?"_

I shake those thoughts from my mind...this feels pretty fucking good!

_"No it doesn't! This is bullshit! Give me what I want! Give me what I need! Pussy! Mouth! Pussy! Mouth!"_

"Look fucker!" I shout! "I know you are huge but even I can't bend down and take you in my mouth, trust me, if I could I fucking would and I can't help you with pussy right now so shut the fuck up and try to enjoy this dammit!"

"Did someone say pussy?" Ana asks as she slowly opens the shower door. She is completely nude and looking like the most beautiful goddess that I have ever seen!

What the fuck is happening? I don't understand! Where's Elliot? Am I dreaming? Is she really here?

"Ana, what...what are you doing here? Where's..."

She joins me in the shower and presses her finger against my lip to silence me.

"No words Christian, just...enjoy."

Ana kisses me slowly and I kiss her back, she feels so good. Her warm wet body against mine. Her kiss is the sweetest thing that I have ever tasted and I want more, so much more.

She breaks contact and slowly works her way down, she eyes the big guy and says, "Looks like some one is in need of some...attention."

She places her hands on my back and on my butt, she pushes me against her, she slowly and painfully teases me and she her mouth nears my cock.

I can feel her sweet warm breath against my dick, I close my eyes and I know it won't take long before I...

Fuck!

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Ana, that's never happened before! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!"

I open my eyes and see my hand covered cum, I had a vision about my Vision! It was so fucking real! Ana has truly **_mind_** fucked me. Now if only I can truly pussy fuck her, then we would be onto something. I get out of the shower with thoughts of Ana in my mind.

I've not been sleeping, which comes as no surprise since I don't sleep much but the kicker is I've not been eating. Gail has been on my ass every day making sure I eat, she doesn't say much but there is clear worry on her face when she takes my plate and over half my food is still there.

I hate what Ana has done to me, how she's entered my mind and my soul. My soul...my dark fucked up soul, she lights it up like a beacon in the night, shining bright, illuminating her love, drawing me near...

I shake those thoughts from my mind and dress quickly as we are to have brunch with the fucking happy couple. Oh joy!

I make my way to the patio, I greet my parents and Mia and take a seat.

I wonder where the fuck they are? What the fuck can me taking them so long? I take a deep breath and sigh...I really don't want to know why they are taking so long to join us. I'm so fucking depressed.

"Christian darling? Are you alright? You look a little pale?" Grace asks as she hand me some orange juice. I'm about to chug it when Mia says, "Sip it Christian, it's a mimosa."

I scowl at her and chug down anyway.

"What ever Christian. I hope you at least were able to taste it."

"It was great Mia. Where the fuck is Elliot? What's taking them so long? I'm hungry!" I shout in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Language Christian." Grace says and I quickly apologize.

"Relax brother, they're in love and you know, oh wait, you don't know do you? It takes a while to get put back together." Mia giggles and I roll my eyes.

"What's with you anyway Christian?" Mia continues.

"What do you mean?" I ask getting quickly annoyed by Mia's inquisition.

"You heard me, what's with you? You're so grumpy, well, grumpier than usual. Who pissed in your Cheerios?"

"Mia, don't start and watch your language as well young lady." Carrick says as he frowns.

"Sorry dad, but it's true. Christian is being a...poopy head!"

Leave it to Mia, she manages to make me smile.

"Here they come," Grace says, "Now behave you two."

Mia stands up and squeals in her usual high-pitched voice. Did I say she manged to make me smile? I take that back!

I look at Ana and she avoids my gaze. Come on baby, look at me. I need to see those eyes, tell you don't regret our kiss.

"Ana!" Mia shouts as I cringe. "Sit next to me." Mia grabs Ana's hand and she sits directly across from me, perfect!

"Everyone," Carrick says, "I would like to make a toast to my son and my future daughter-in-law."

Mia whispers something to Ana and I cannot make out what she said.

Ana's eyes widen and she says, "Mr. Grey, I'm sorry. I cannot toast."

What the hell?! Is she going to say what happened between us? Will she say that she made a mistake? Will she say that she's in love with me?

"What?" Mia squeals.

For the first time ever, I'm happy to hear Mia's squealing question. Come on baby, tell them. Please. I'll work things out with Lelliot, you belong with me. I smile as I think of her being mine.

She looks me in the eye and she scowls at me.

Fuck! I guess I'm wrong! Speak woman! You're killing me!

"I mean uh, I can't drink this. I had a little too much to drink last night. I apologize and hope I didn't make a fool of myself or say or do anything...**_inappropriate_**." She says those words and looks directly at me.

Fuck! Is she trying to say that last night was a mistake? It wasn't! I have to make her see that it wasn't a mistake! I love Elliot so much and I want him to be happy but not with her! She's mine dammit!

"I would rather drink plain orange juice." Ana says as she stands. I quickly stand as well.

"Where are you going baby?" Elliot asks.

Baby? God that hurts. He's calling her baby. She's my baby! Mine!

"I'm going to powder my nose and get some orange juice on the way back."

Now's my chance!

"Of course Ana. It's in the beverage only fridge. Shannon will show you where it's located." Grace says as she smiles at her.

"Shannon?"

"My housekeeper." Grace says once more.

"Ok, thank you and excuse me."

I allow for some time to pass before I grab my phone, "I have to take this call, will you all excuse me for a moment?"

"Don't take too long dear." Grace says as she sips her mimosa.

"No mother." I say as I head towards the kitchen

There she is, my Ana. My love, my future...she grabs the container and shuts the door and that's when she notices me.

I smile but I cannot speak. I don't know what's wrong with me...Actually I do know what's wrong. I'm fucking in love!

"Hi." My Ana says with her beautiful smile and something else flashes in her eyes, desire? For me?

Fuck it! I decide to dive in.

"Ana, we need to talk." I say quietly.

Her eyes widen with fear.

Shit! That's not good.

"Talk? Talk about what?" Ana asks.

Is she kidding? Did she forget about our kiss? Oh this is so frustrating!

"You know damn well about what!" I shout.

"No, I don't. I was drunk. I don't remember a thing." Ana says as her voice quivers.

Sure you don't baby, that's why you apologized and that's why you said you don't remember a thing.

"Yes you do Ana, yes you do." I purr.

"I don't." Ana says as she keeps her head down, not wanting to look into my eyes. She knows if she does I will kiss her again. I will kiss her anyway!

"Look at me." I whisper and her eyes meet mine, she wants me, I know she does. "You're wet for me now. I can tell."

"I am not!" Ana says quickly as she I say as she attempts to convince herself. She's walking rather awkwardly, could it be that I have her wet with desire? Oh yes, I think so!

I give her a moment to make her way back to the table before I make my return.

As I make my way back, I hear Elliot ask, "Dad, are you going to finish that toast?"

Excellent! Here's my chance! "Please, let me." I say as I raise my glass.

I look to Ana and smile, she's scared shitless. Don't worry baby, I won't do anything...yet.

"Don't panic Ana," I say as I smile, "This will be short and sweet."

"Please little brother, make it _**very**_ short and sweet." Elliot says as he smirks at me.

"No worries, I won't tell Ana about all of your secrets." I say as I manage a very fake laugh.

"Ok, big brothers, enough banter! I'm thirsty." Mia says with a smile.

Here goes nothing!

"Everyone, raise your glass and let's wish the happy couple all the best. To Elliot and Ana. May they be as happy as they were..._**last night**_." When I held you in my arms and claimed you as my own.

I give Ana my best panty dropping smile. Wait for it...wait for it...

BOOM! I have her squirming in her chair!

That's right baby, that's what I can do and it's only a smile. Imagine what more I can do to you and for you. You will be mine Ana, oh yes baby.

You. Will. Be. _**Mine!**_

**I'm almost done with this story, I've got one maybe two chapters left!**

**Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and Keep Smiling!**

**Rosie :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**One of my reviewers thinks that she asks too many questions; truth be told, I LOVE when you ask questions. It helps me to write my story; I sometimes forget that you don't have access to my little peanut brain and only I know what's going on in there...not that you would want access, it's a very weird place! Lol!**

**So please, by all means, ask away. I may have missed something that you may need an answer to and I do aim to please!**

**Thanks again,**

**Rosie :D**

*****Six Months Laters Baby*****

**GPOV**

Today is the day that my son will be married. I never thought this day would come. I suppose that would be the case for either of my sons. My oldest son was the playboy and my youngest son was reclusive. The fact that one of them is getting married today makes my heart soar.

To see my son with love in his eyes, I cannot help but smile. I then feel pain as I gently place my hand over my heart, it's a stinging pain. Today is one of the happiest days of my life for one son, yet the saddest day of my life for the other. I'm conflicted by these feelings but I cannot let it consume me. I must put a smile on my face and be happy for my son...then I think about my other my son and the cycle of happiness and pain continues.

My goodness, if I'm feeling this way, I cannot begin to imagine how poor Ana is feeling. And then there's my son who will be married today. How must he be feeling? I still remember the day Ana and my son approached Carrick and me. I knew immediately that something was wrong, very wrong.

**APOV**

I cannot believe it, today is the day that I'm going to marry him. I was originally supposed to be married four months ago but things got...complicated when two brothers began to vie for my love. What was I supposed to do? Should I have said, "Here guys, put these boxing gloves on and let the best man win?" How could I say that when I knew that they were/are both the very best, for different reasons?

Even now, as I prepare to marry him, I have this feeling of sadness because his brother, who was supposed to be his best man, decided it was best not to appear in the wedding. He said it would be too painful to see the woman he loved give herself to another man.

"Ana, sweetie. Are you ok, darling?" my mom asks.

"Yes mom, I'm fine," I say as I smile at her.

"Ana, you don't have to do this. Do you have doubts? It's better and it would be less complicated if you were to speak up now."

"I'm sad, mom, very sad...but I have no doubt whatsoever that I'm doing the right thing."

My mother sighs and says, "Alright dear, it's your heart and only you know what's best. I..."

"What is it, mom? Please, tell me," I plead, needing some sort of sign or words of wisdom to help get me through this moment.

"I only hope that it's your heart you're listening to and not your head, dear. Sometimes we tend to overthink things and sometimes we put the feelings of others before our own...I just hope that in this case, you're following your heart and not concerning yourself with the feelings of others. This is a big decision and I want you to be happy."

My jaw is on the floor, could this really be my mom who's speaking to me? My loving, airhead of a mom who goes into relationships with her legs open and her eyes closed? I don't mean to be disrespectful of my mom but she's been more like my friend than my mother and although I love her very much, she's not given me a very stable childhood. Right now, she makes up for all of that with her words of wisdom.

I can feel the tears overflowing in my eyes and I quickly look up, in order to avoid ruining my makeup. My mom dabs the side of my eyes.

"Oh mom...I love you!" I say as we embrace.

"Oh baby, I love you too and I want you to be happy. Are you sure this is what **_you_** want? Don't think of the brother you're not marrying, think of the brother who you are marrying. Is this what **_you _**want?"

I take a deep breath and think about the hell that I have already put the Grey family through; I cannot hurt them anymore than I already have.

"Yes, mom, I want this."

My mom smiles and says, "Well then, I guess we better get this wedding started! I'll get Ray and tell him you're ready."

"Thanks, mom," I say as she walks out the door. "Oh mom?" She turns and smiles, "Yes baby?" "Thanks, Mom," I say as I smile once more.

"Anytime, baby girl, anytime."

**GROOM'S POV**

This is it! I'm getting married today! I'm going to marry Ana! The girl I fell in with on that fateful night. As much as that night was the best night of my life, it causes me pain as it's also the night that my brother fell in love with Ana.

I cannot help but think about him. Aside from the relationship that I have with Ana, my brother is my best friend. We've grown up together and we've always looked out for one another. We've shared many things...so many things. One thing I will most definitely NOT be sharing is Ana!

That is what drove the wedge between us and as much as this has ruined our relationship, I'm glad that it will be me standing at the altar as the groom and not him. It hurts like hell that he's not here to share my joy. He should be my best man, there is no other. I'm going to be very sad, standing at the altar all alone, without my brother.

**EX-BEST MAN'S POV**

This is it, this is the day I'll lose her...forever. Today is the day that Ana will marry my brother!

Fuck!

The nerve of them, wanting me to be the best man at their wedding! I thought it was some sort of sick joke when they asked me and those were my exact words to both of them. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to be your best man? Is this some sort of sick joke? Haven't you hurt me enough? No! I won't be your best man. Now get out! Both of you! Leave! Now!"

Thinking back to that day brings me nothing but pain. They seem to not give a shit about me. The ironic thing is, I still love them, both of them. I love Ana, well because she's Ana, how could I not love her. Then there's my brother, we've been through so much, of course I love him and of course I want him to be happy and a part of me is happy for him, but another part of me is dying inside.

Shit! This is like a fucking soap opera, you can't make shit like this up! This is real life and real life fucking sucks!

Oh life was so fucking simple that night at DreamCatcher, the night I fell in love her, the night that I saw how tender and loving she could be...I knew that moment that I had to have her, that I was in love with her, that I wanted to marry her.

I flop back down on my bed and replay that night in my mind, over and over again...

Then it hits me...hard! I jump out of my bed! Holy shit! I grab my head. I got up too fast and I feel a slight head rush! I love Ana and I now know **_why_**! I have to tell her! I have to stop this wedding! I cannot let them get married! No! This will not happen! I get dressed and head towards the church.

**APOV**

"It's time, Annie, let's do this," Ray says as I feel the butterflies in my stomach.

Is this right? Can I do this? Is it too late for me to change my mind? We haven't yet said, "I do."

They open the doors to the church and the music plays...Help me God. Please.

I begin to walk up the aisle in a hazy fog. I feel sick, then I look ahead and see my groom and I feel at ease. He smiles at me and I return his smile. Yes, this is right, this is where I should be, no more pain, no more sadness.

I see the crowd and they, too, are smiling. I've made the right decision and I know now that I can do this.

My father walks me up to the altar and takes my hand; he passes it to the groom and says, "Take care of my girl or so help me I will kill you."

He says it so low that only my groom and I can hear. Ray is so slick, his words chill me but he does manage to smile.

My groom nods and it is then that I look to his right and see...no one. No best man, he's not here. I've broken their bond. This is my doing; this is all my fault.

"If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Whoa! When did this happen? Did I check out for my entire ceremony? I can't do this! It's not right, it's not fair to my groom **_or _**his brother. I must do this! I must speak!

I look to my groom and I see that even he looks sad and somewhat confused. I whisper to him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I have to do this. Please forgive me."

"Ana, no. Please don't," My groom whispers back to me.

I'm about to turn and face our guests to speak when I hear someone in the back of the church shout, "Ana! Wait! Ana! Stop! Ana! We need to talk! Ana! Please don't this!"

I look to my groom and I feel sick, Oh...my...god...this can't be happening.

"Ana! Ana! Ana!" He continues to shout from the back of the church.

**A/N**

**I can so picture this brother replaying that infamous scene in the movie The Graduate. "Elaine! Elaine! Elaine!" Dustin Hoffman shouts as he bangs on the glass windows of the church. I wrote the above scene with that in my mind.**

**One more chapter and I should be all done.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks,**

**Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5

**GROOM'S POV**

There she is, looking perfect in her dress. I'm already thinking how much fun I'm going to have as I slowly strip that dress off of her.

I take in all of her beauty, raking her body with my eyes until I arrive at her lovely face. What's this? Ana looks a little scared, sad even...why? Thankfully, our eyes meet and she smiles. Good! I need for her to know that this is right, that we are right. We belong together, regardless of what my brother...no! I won't do this! Not now, this is **_my_** moment of happiness and I won't let him ruin it.

Ana makes it to the altar, her father takes her hand and places it mine; he smiles as he quietly whispers to me, "Take care of my girl or so help me I will kill you."

I take a huge gulp and I manage a nod. I know I can make Ana happy, I just hope to God she allows me to do so!

I know I'm fucked as she looks to the right of me and acknowledges my brother's absence. Shit! We're not even married yet and I'm already making her sad.

Ray is going to kill me! Dammit! How did we get here? How did this get so fucked up? I miss my brother so much, I love him so much! My heart is breaking, knowing he's not here to share in my moment of joy which, ironically, is also filled with pain.

Have you ever heard people say that right before they think they're going to die, their life flashes before their eyes? I know I'm not dying but as I stand here in my tuxedo, I have these flashbacks in my mind...these precious moments of growing up with my brother. My brother and I playing as kids, eating ice cream, making a make shift fort with cushions and blankets, playing hide and go seek with Mia, my brother and I backing each other up at school, my brother and I both falling in love with the same girl.

For this first time since I can remember, I want to cry. I miss him so much. He should be here, standing next to me. Sharing in my joy, my brother, my best friend...

_**"If there is there anyone here who objects to this marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."**_

What in the hell just happened? How did we get so far in the ceremony and how did I not notice? This is where I need to be, yet I checked out as thoughts of my brother went through my mind.

Shit! I need to focus.

I look to Ana for strength but what I see makes the color drain from my face, I can feel it! Something is wrong!

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I have to do this. Please forgive me," Ana whispers to me.

"Ana, no. Please don't," I plead. I'm going to lose her...again!

Ana turns as if she's going to address our guests when out of nowhere we hear him.

"Ana! Wait! Ana! Stop! Ana! We need to talk! Ana! Please don't this!"

What! The! Fuck!

"Ana! Ana! Ana!" My brother continues to shout from the back of the church. He tries to approach but he's being restrained by random guests. The pained look on his face is killing me. I need to stop this.

"Let him go!" I exclaim so loud that my voice echoes in the church.

I hear the entire crowd gasp in disbelief.

The men who were restraining my brother release him at once. He straightens his jacket and tie while he slowly approaches.

"Hey Brother," he says

"Hey yourself," I say in return.

He turns to face the crowd and says, "Looks like a full house."

"That it is," I say.

"Do you uh...think we can have a word private? Just you and me?"

I look to Ana, she has tears in her eyes and she nods, "Please, go. Sort this out, both of you. You're brothers for goodness sakes!"

We walk to the side of the church; I lead him to an office where we can have some privacy.

This is it.

We stand facing one another, brothers torn apart, once united by our bond but not by blood, our love as brothers goes much deeper than that...

"Christian."

"Elliot."

I don't know who made the first move and right now, at this moment, I could fucking care less! We are embracing one another as we both say in unison, "I've missed you, bro."

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry things got so out of hand," he says as he holds me tight.

"I am, too. I've fucking missed you so much! You're my best friend," I say to him.

"You're my best friend, too," he says as he sighs.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Let me speak, I can fix this..." he says as he begins his speech.

*****Two Hours Laters Baby*****

**APOV**

"You are a wonderful dancer, Mr. Grey," I say as I look into his eyes.

"As are you, Mrs. Grey," he says as he looks into my eyes.

"Thank you for working things out. I don't think I could have gotten married today if things with your brother hadn't gotten resolved."

He chuckles and says, "I could tell."

"Elliot, I'll always love you, you know that don't you?"

"Of course, Ana, I'll always love you, too," Elliot says as he kisses me gently on my cheek.

"Ahem."

Elliot and I turn to see the man who is clearing his throat; we look at one another and smile as we see Christian standing before us.

"What's up, little bro?" asks Elliot as he loosens his grip on my waist.

"Well, big brother, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I dance with my wife?" Christian asks with a gleam in his eye.

Elliot places his right arm over his belt line and extends his left hand as bows and says, "Be my guest, brother, she's all yours."

"Damn right she is. Thanks, Lelliot," Christian says as he hugs his brother and pats him on the back; Elliot does the same and I swear I see tears in both of their eyes.

"Geez, bro, if we weren't brothers I'd ask you to dump Ana and invite you to my room!" Elliot says in a desperate attempt to lighten this display of love that they have for each other.

"Fuck off, Lelliot," Christian says to him as he playfully punches his arm.

We all laugh as Elliot makes his leave.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey, you look stunning."

"As do you, Mr. Grey," I say as I straighten his tie.

"Don't worry about fixing my tie, I'm going to get you naked soon enough," Christian purrs in my ear while he softly licks the rim, making me as wet as he did the first time that we kissed.

We start to dance as I look around and see our guests enjoying themselves. I look to one table in particular. No, it can't be, can it?

"Christian, isn't that the guy from NCIS? Mark Harmon?"

"Yup, that's him."

"Oh my gosh! Wh..wh..what is he doing at our wedding?"

"From the looks of things he's about to get lucky with Julie from my legal department." Christian says as he chuckles.

"Christian?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What did you and Elliot say to each other? How did you work this out?"

"It's the strangest thing, baby, Lell said he had an epiphany of sorts."

"Elliot? An epiphany?" I say, confused.

"That's what he said, baby."

"So, tell me."

"He said he was laying down in bed, you know just thinking about today and wondering how things got so out of hand. He then said the craziest thing."

Christian smiles as he kisses me softly on lips. Oh dear God, how I love this man.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that he had flashbacks of his childhood, memories of us growing up together."

"And? Stop teasing me, Christian, I want to know, or shall I tease you?" I ask as I discretely rub my hand over his fly.

"Oh no you don't baby, we still have to cut the cake and I don't plan on having a first class boner while they take numerous photos."

"Well then, tell me. How did he manage to make peace with the fact that he gave up this prize package before you?" I say in jest.

"Do not joke about that Ana. Let's be clear. You are the state lottery, the cure for cancer, and the three wishes from Aladdin's lamp all rolled into one."

I cannot help but to roll my eyes.

"I'm serious, Ana, you are my everything, baby."

"Ok, fine, go on now and don't stop. Tell me everything."

"He said that he was recalling how he met you and the moment that he knew he fell in love with you. Ironically, it was at the very same moment that I, too, fell in love with you."

"That night at DreamCatcher?" I ask.

"That's what he said and that's when he knew that he needed to stop the wedding. He needed desperately to be part of the wedding, to stand next to his baby brother."

"Oh? So you both fell in love with me at the very same moment? What would him falling in love with me have to do with stopping our wedding?"

"It was the **_how_** and **why** he fell in love with you that made him realize that he loved you in a very different way and he only came to realize it today."

"Still not making any sense, husband of mine."

Christian's breath hitches as he smiles at me.

"Damn right I'm your husband, woman," he growls at me.

I laugh.

"God, I love to hear you laugh," Christian purrs as he kisses me once again.

"Go on, I'm on pins and needles!" I say once more.

"Well, it was the way you treated me."

"The way I treated you?"

"Yes, my brother loves me and to see someone other than his family treat me with such gentleness, with such kindness, with such...love. He said that's when he fell in love with you, but it was more for the way you were treating me. You made me happy and that made him happy and he thought he was in love with you. Does that make sense?"

"Uh...sort of, I suppose."

"He said that he fell in love with the '**_idea_**' of being in love with you. You know, someone who could treat me with so much love. I've had such a fucked up life and for him to see you being so gentle with me and what's more, my **_allowing_** you to touch me. It was unheard of until you came into my life. His explanation made complete sense to me. I don't know...maybe it's because we're brothers. Whatever the reason, I'm just glad it brought him here today, we were able to make our peace and be brothers once more."

"I'm glad too Christian, I will always love Elliot but not the way I love you, baby."

"Damn right!" he growls as he crashes his lips against mine.

We both feel the pulsing sensation that shoots through our bodies.

We break our kiss and gasp for air.

"Let's get the formalities out of the way so I can finally claim you as my own, Mrs. Grey."

*****Two Hours Laters Baby*****

**APOV**

Christian has me blindfolded because he wanted to surprise me as to where we would be spending our first night as husband and wife. We could spend it at a Motel 6 for all I care and I would be perfectly happy because I have my husband, Christian Grey, with me...always.

"Christian, where are we?" I ask when he removes my blindfold.

"Above DreamCatcher," Christian says to me as he loosens his tie.

"What? How?" I ask as I look around the room.

I take in the room - it's perfect! Nothing gaudy or over the top, the room is simple and elegant. It's lit with candles and strewn with rose petals. I see champagne chilling with fresh strawberries. He's thought of everything.

"I wanted to take you some place special. Somewhere that held deep meaning for you and for me and well...this place is where my life began. I never knew what it was like to live until I met you Anastasia. You are my reason for being, you are my love, you, Anastasia Grey, are my life."

"But, but...there was nothing here. I remember, it was an old and run down empty space above DreamCatcher."

"I know that, baby. I had this room made just for us, for the moment that you said 'yes' to me."

It hits me hard and takes me completely by surprise, the tears are falling, only they aren't falling, the tears are pouring out of my eyes and I am sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ana," Christian says as he hugs me hard. "Baby, what is it?"

"I'm...I'm just so happy Christian." Which is true but that's not why I'm crying, these aren't tears of joy.

"Ana, that's not true, baby. What is it?" he asks as he lifts me in his arms and we sit on the luxurious sofa.

"Oh Christian, when I think to how close I was to marrying your brother...I'm so sorry I caused all this pain for you and your family. This wasn't part of the plan. I didn't plan on breaking up two brothers, I didn't plan on causing your family so much pain, I didn't plan on falling in love with you."

"Hey now, that's enough, baby. I didn't plan on this happening either; believe me when I say that the last thing on my mind was to fall in love, never mind falling in love with my brother's fiance. Everything worked out in the long run. My family is fine, Elliot and I made our peace and you and I...we are going to live happily ever after."

"Christian, what about Elliot? Do you think he'll find someone? I want him to be as happy as we are."

**CPOV**

I think back to this evening when I came across a table of women that surrounded Elliot. I recognized them, all of them. Astrid, Wendy, Jenni, Susan and Schelle, all beautiful women, all waiting to pounce on my big brother.

_"Oh Elliot, what happened next," Astrid asked as she inched her way closer to my brother._

_"Well, I did what I thought was the chivalrous thing to do. I mean, he is my baby brother and you know, I put his feelings before mine," Elliot says, milking it for all it's worth._

_"Oh Elliot, you're such a devoted brother," Wendy purred as she ran her fingers in Elliot's hair._

_"Yes, Elliot, that is so sweet. Bless your broken heart," Jenni said as she caressed his cheek._

_"Yeah well, what can I say? I'm a sweetheart of a guy."_

_"Elliot, you must come join us in our room, we can take away your pain," Susan said as she brazenly rubbed his fly._

_"Oh yes. You must, Elliot, we can take away your pain, we can heal your broken heart," Schelle says, as she puts her hands on his chest._

Elliot had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. Yup, he's having a good ol' time right about now.

**APOV**

"Ana, Elliot is going to be just fine...he'll be very tired for a while, but he'll be just fine." Christian says as a sly smile appears on his face.

"You really think so?" I ask concerned for Elliot's well-being.

"Yeah baby, let's forget about him and work on us."

"I'd like that, Mr. Grey."

"Me too, Mrs. Grey, I'll always love you, Ana...forever." Christian says as he kisses me once more...taking me back to a moment in time when we stole our first kiss. I know what we did was wrong, but it would have been worse to marry someone I didn't love with all my heart and soul.

Christian is my soul mate and we were destined to be together. Better that we found this out before I married Elliot, rather than after.

I'm soon lost in Christian's kiss and I'm wetter than I was the first time that we kissed. It's going to be a fun, loving, and magical night and I look forward to spending the rest of my life loving my husband, Christian Grey.

**A/N**

**Thanks again to my beautiful BETA Miss Ordlas, for making my story pretty. Do check out her story "My Life As A Sub."**

**In case you didn't figure it out, Christian was/is the groom and Elliot was/is the one that stopped the wedding so he could stand next to his brother as the best man.**

**Julie, I hope you enjoyed your date with Mark Harmon!**

**Ladies, you know who you are, I hope you enjoyed 'comforting' Elliot! Lol!**

**Thank you all so very much for following, favoriting, and most importantly, for reviewing my little story. This was a fun ride for me and I hope it was for you as well. Let me know what you think! I've got a few more one shots in me that I might make into short stories like this. I love you guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


End file.
